


Mirrored Desire

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Abuse, Angst, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Hurt Kirk, M/M, Mirror Universe, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirror Spock knows exactly what Jim wants. For it mirrors his own desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrored Desire

Art by: ShirAmber

Do not fight me, let this be.

You know what we are to each other.

I can show you, that your thoughts mirror my own.

That you desire me, as much as I desire your flesh.

Let me heal your pain, let me fill that void, that we both have had every night as we sleep.

No longer shall we be.

Alone, Misunderstood, Forgotten.

For we have found desire in this twisted universe.

'My mind to your mind...'


End file.
